This invention relates generally to garments and, in particular, to an improved combination diaper and training pants which may be worn by children from birth through toilet training and by adults.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,695 to R. M. Cooper discloses a combination diaper training pant for children and adults which includes a water absorbent padding disposed between a water absorbing inner liner and a water resistant outer layer. Since the garment disclosed by Cooper is intended for universal use, it is often uncomfortable to the wearer. For example, the leg openings of the Cooper garment are not properly contoured and the crotch is too bulky. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,516,975 to D. J. Mitchell and U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,987 to K. A. Lamb, Jr. disclose reusable diapers which are also uncomfortable to the wearer due to their improperly contoured leg openings and bulkiness in the crotch area. Conventional training pants must be removed by pulling them down on the wearer's body thus presenting the problem of solid waste leaking out.